User blog:Iamthelegion/Captain America vs Big Brother - Marvelous Rap Battles Premiere
God bless America! Two plus two equals five! Today, in the premiere of Legion's new series, Marvelous Rap Battles, we have a suggestion from a little fishy I like to call Raisin' Bran, one of my favourite Big Brother ideas. It pits the First Avenger and soldier out of time, Captain America, against the Glorious Leader of Oceania, Big Brother, to see who is the more powerful face and symbol of consolidated American power, in a battle between the Communist Ingsoc and capitalist modern America. Also both came from World War II to the future, cuz Cap got freezedried and BB was in 1984 in a book written way back when, but that's a technicality. Special thanks to Sega for chiseling the battle, trust me, it would be nowhere near as good without his help picking out where I didn't rhyme. Gravy train also looked at it but said nothing that was implemented.c I have now talked enough to be below the cover, yay. Intro: Captain America VERSUS! BIG BROTHER! BEGIN! The Battle: Captain America: Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light He who so proudly they hailed as America's might? As when Captain America throws his mighty shield A tattered tyrant falls before the feet of Steve! The other style of man out of time, got my fight on Airstrip One is fading faster than my team with Iron You butchered the innocent, loyalist and rebels, dead I couldn't save them, but damn sure will they be avenged! Big Brother: And so we met again, trust me, I know your kind In this war with Eastasia Bucky's on the front line You fought the man behind the mask, destroyed Nazis But I'm the mask behind the man, what you did not see Keeping Secrets from the A-Team? Working Undercover? No surprise that in time you became your own Big Brother But no SHIELD could defend against the sword of propaganda After all, patriotic Thoughts Police America! Captain America: Take that back, or it'll be a gas - mustard gas Liberty's shores aren't fragile like coral glass You're defined by hate! You recreated Red China! I crushed the Mandarin, so it's time to HAIL HYDRA! Captain America (HYDRA): The cosmic cube will destroy a universal square Pull the Red Skull from behind your grizzly stare I've destroyed tanks, put down nations with a shield War against the world is peace, but you're a third wheel Dragging on our rights, it's slavery that's freedom From your totalitarianism mockery of a loveless Eden Shattered faith in you and took newspeak for a whirl Demolished you just like Hitler's Brave New World. Big Brother: Empty threats and vain boasts, HYDRA standard fare No surprise roid-rage fled into Zemo's care Because he never beat Hitler and he skipped Stalin And even against the Dagan Shah he's stuck to stalling A weak man for a weak cause. Fight for your society Gears same as the rest on which the world rests quietly Men of Iron and Steel came up and couldn't phase ya? Just like my allies need me to purge Eurasia. Ignorance is Strength, and you, child, are mighty If the orgasm died in your old age, it'd kill the impropriety Led you to Civil War and getting gunned down by your lover. But now Unlucky 13's struck out, boy? I love Big Brother! Outro: Who won? Captain America/Captain HYDRA Big Brother Hint (for Halloween special): Category:Blog posts